herotongroupfandomcom-20200215-history
The Heroton Group: Year III Final Episode
"A tale lost in Darkness" 'GAME' *japanese tittle = Herotonグループ：年3ファイナルエピソード *developer = Heroton Productions *publisher = Heroton Productions Sega Nintendo Square Enix Namco Bandai *release = Japan: April 3rd 2012 USA: April 4th 2012 *genre = Action role-playing game *modes = Single player *ratings = CERO: B ESRB: M *platforms = PlayStation 2 The Heroton Group: Year III Final Episode The the True Final game in the Year III arc, as it's title implies. It will shed light on the mysterious Supreme Heartless that are in the Up in coming movie: The Heroton Group: Riama & the Journey to EggmanLand. Series Creator Eloy Rosario stated he decided to write the story for this after playing Kingdom Hearts Re: Chain of Memories, and because he needed something to do while planing the Story for His two movies. Characters *Eloy A. Rosario - the Main Character of the series. He seeks to find a way back home and to find his Best Friend, Nana Frimpong. *Natashaa Leointh - Eloy's best friend, who was rescued from her captivity at the beginning of the Year. She harbors a secret love for Eloy, though he doesn't feel the same for her, they did Kiss after their last journey together however. She is Unseen through most of the game, as she made it back safely at the end of the War of the Hearts. *Nana Frimpong - The Second Playable Character and Best Friend of Eloy. After he year long struggle and intense Training with Shadow, he has learned to supress and control his dark powers. He is now inside the Palace of Shadow, in search for a way back home. *Natashaa Replica - the 3rd Playable Character and one of the main antagonists. Being a Replica, she starts off with no personallity. Though given a false one by Maria, she starts to develop a strong rivalry for Eloy, a good friendship with Rosutone' and love for Nana, though the latter she seeks to torture for because of her confusion for what love is. She is the one Responcible for amputating Nana's Right arm and left eye. *Rosutone' - A mysterious girl with power over Eloy's Memories, The reason for this is unknown, but she does look...very fimiliar. *Sonic the Hedgehog - Leader of the Sonic team who followed Eloy into the Palace of Shadow after the War, he wants to help Eloy find a way out and Return back home. *Shadow the Hedgehog - The Ultimate Life Form and "Friend" of Sonic the Hedgehog, He seeks out the Strange Girl inside the Palace of Shadow. *Silver the Hedgehog - The Hedgehog from 200 years from the Future, He Helps Nana in his journey to Find a "Blue Hedgehog". In the Original Plot of the Timeline, this is Silver's First appearance in the Series, as the Silver who appeared in The Heroton Group: Year I REVISIT came from a Future that No Longer Exists, so this Silver is a new Silver and the Silver seen in the rest of the Series. Story After the end of The Heroton Group: War of the Hearts, Eloy and Natashaa, who where stuck in the realm of Darkness, enter a strange door. On the other side, Eloy finds Silver and Shadow, who have been looking for him, but nither of them know where Natashaa went. With the war agenst Maria seemingly over, They decide to take their time, and Eloy, Silver and Shadow walk down a long path that seemingly goes nowhere. On the way, They see a Yoshi and start to follow him. He leads them to a crossroads. While deciding which path to take, a mysterious woman in a black cloak approaches Eloy and speaks to him, but at that moment her words are incomprehensible. The path becomes one and it leads them to The Palace of Shadow. The cloaked woman appears as they enter the castle and gives them a card. They use the card to proceed through the castle. The first world they go to is Eloy's Home town, Bronx, where they discover that Amy, Cream, ---, and --- have forgotten all about them, yet they strangely remember Eloy's, Silver's, and Shadow's names, where --- comments, "You're not in my memory, but my heart remembers you." After Amy gives Eloy a tutorial on fighting and gives Eloy a --- summon card, they leave Bronx. Gameplay The Heroton Group: Year III Final Episode follows a totally new battle system as well as gameplay. The battle system now revolves around Eloy's memories, represented as cards. Using these cards is the only way to attack. Map Cards are used to create rooms on each floor of the castle. What appears in each room depends on what card was used to generate that room. To obtain a map card you must defeat Heartless. Some map cards can only be obtained after getting further into the story for each of the different worlds. Card System Card Types *Attack Cards - The most common way to attack, as the name suggests. These are depicted by different types of Keyblades and have red borders. *Magic Cards - Unleashes magic spells, such as Agi, Bufu, Zio, Dia, Zero. These have blue borders. *Item Cards - Used to restore Attack cards or Magic cards with Potions or Ethers, respectively. These can only be used once per battle, and have green borders. Special Cards There are three types of cards that are different from the other cards in battle: *Friend Cards - Appear in the battlefield at certain times for pickup and can summon an ally to help fight. These have green borders, like Item cards. *Enemy Cards - Based off of enemies or bosses and can temporarily give Eloy (or Nana) better offensive or defensive capabilities. These have black borders, and cannot be used in sleights. *Gimmick Cards - Gimmick cards only appear during certain boss battles. Unique attributes of these cards is that they are always green, the card value is always 0, and the picture on the card is a green Sonic the Hedgehog insignia, like the keychain attached to the Keyblade . When used, the colors on the screen inverse, and the boss is either stunned, or the battle area changes allowing you to gain the upper hand. Standard Uses Each card has a number from 0 to 9. This is known as Card Value. When a card is played against the enemy's card, the card with the lower value "Breaks" and is discarded. This leaves enemies vulnerable for a few seconds. Cards with a value of 0 can break any attack, but can be broken by any card if played too early. Sleight A special ability that can be either learned from leveling up, or obtaining them from boss fights or chests. Some sleight examples are: Sonic Blade, Strike Raid, and Ars Arcanum. Combining Cards Cards can be combined into sets of three, not only creating a higher value combo that is more difficult to break, but is also essential in activating sleights. The cost of combining cards is that the first card used in the combo cannot be reloaded when the deck is reloaded, although certain items, such as Elixir and Megalixir, can reload any unreloadable cards. Eloy's Gameplay Eloy can use any available card to create up to three decks as long as there is at least one Attack card in his deck and you don't exceed his Card Point (CP) limit. During Level Up's Eloy can increase his CP, in addition to obtaining more HP and new sleights at certain times. Other than using Attack, Magic/Summon, and Items cards, Eloy can also use Premium cards, which are special Attack or Magic cards. These cards do not require as much CP to equip although they can become unreloadable cards when used, with the minor exception as the second or third card in a combo. Other than using Chao shops to obtain additional cards, Eloy can also collect cards by smashing or jumping on objects, occasionally making a random card appear. There are certain cases where Eloy has to earn the card through the storyline first before it becomes available in a Chao Shop. Room Cards There are cards throughout the game that are used to open doors to different rooms once entering a certain world. They are in the same colors as the Magic, Item, and Attack Cards, except they are usually only gained at the end of a battle, and they generally only are used to open the doors within world. They may have names such as Roulette Room, Tranquil Darkness, Feeble Darkness, Calm Bounty, Martial Waking, and even special room cards called Key to Rewards and many more. They are needed to open all doors throughout The Palace of Darkness. Worlds and Characters Double quotes notes a addtion to the party while characters in bold are world only party members. True Friendship & Seeing You for Myself Mode After completing the game as Eloy, a new challenge arises. True Friendship mode follows Nana as he climbs the basements of the Palace of Darkness. Seeing You for Myself mode follows the Natashaa Replica through her journey to descover who she is, and see the plot of Eloy and Nana's story through the antagonist's eyes. Nana & R. Natashaa get a World Card for each of the worlds Eloy goes through except Chao World. Nana and R. Natashaa's decks cannot be changed, however, they change automatically as time goes on. Nana does not need as much time to reload his deck, while R. Natashaa Can use All card types, and even steal cards from enemies. Certain enemy cards are only available to Nana & R. Natashaa, and then unlocked for Eloy after completing the game with them. Nana & R. Natashaa can only keep the enemy cards that are based off of the bosses after winning them during battle, the others are available in one world only. Nana & Natashaa Replica's Gameplay Instead of leveling up HP, CP or sleights, when Both Nana and the Replica level up, they can increase HP, AP (Attack Power), or DP (Dark Points). After Xujackeros (Who is still alive inside of Nana) tempers with the darkness in Nana's heart, Nana can use his dark powers during battle, While The Replica can use them from the get-go. These powers are triggered by taking damage or breaking their opponent's cards; when the Dark Points reach 30 or more, They will automatically go into Dark Mode. In Dark Mode, Nana can use 3 powerful sleights exclusive to his Dark Mode: Dark Aura, Dark Maralagidyne, and Dark Break (these attacks were used by the R. Natashaa in Eloy's story.) How long Dark Mode lasts depends on how much DP he has, and taking damage as well as being card broken reduces the amount of DP They have left in a given battle. When the DP counter reaches zero, they turn back into their original forms. Dark mode can be achieved any number of times in a given battle. Nana does not have access to any of the friend cards that Eloy had. Instead, he has Silver the Hedgehog as his only friend card, While the Natashaa Replica has no Friend cards at all, making her Story the hardest. Using Silver heals Nana, reloads the deck, and stuns enemies for a few seconds. Using more Silver cards at once increases the power of this attack. Because of his inability of using magic cards, Nana cannot heal as easily during battle - limiting it to the Light Yagami and Kira Light Enemy cards in addition to Sonic. Bosses exclusive to Nana's story are: --- Voice Acting Strangely, Though this game Take place During the Year III Ark, The Current Voices of the characters are used instead of the Younger Doubles. Eloy has stated that, " I used our current voices for two reasons, one, In Kingdom Hearts Re: Chain of Memories, The current cast was used, though the characters where still young in that time period, and two, because since this game is so close to the beginning of year IV, I could say the Characters where going through puberty at this point." Some Voices, however, are different, Nana is Voiced by his Real Life Counterpart for the first time in a good while. English *Eloy A. Rosario - Eloy Rosario *Natashaa Leointh/Natashaa Replica - Courtney Donelli *Shadow the Hedgehog - Jason Anthony Griffith/''Eloy Rosario'' *Silver the Hedgehog - Quinton Flynn * *Nana Frimpong - Ofori Manson *Sonic the Hedgehog - Jason Anthony Griffith/''Eloy Rosario'' Trivia *Originally, the Game was going to be "Rated T" in the North American version, however, this was changed due to the edits and lack of censoring in Natashaa Replica's Story. *The Game was Planned for the Wii, but Canceled due to Time restraints Gallery Packaging Artwork Year III Final Episode Japanese.png|Japanese Box art by Eloy A. Rosario Year III Final Episode English.png|North American Boxart